


Lesson Learned

by Nevheera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevheera/pseuds/Nevheera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek tries to use Stiles as an example for picking out different emotional scents, he doesn't get quite the response he was looking for when he pushes him against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

"Stiles, come over here."

Stiles looks up from his phone from the couch in Derek's living room. He had been ignoring the goings-on of the room for the past half hour or so. He got bored 10 minutes into the little get together Derek had forced them into, and it had been dragging on ever since. All they had been doing was sitting and muttering to each other about their new sights and sensations that stiles couldn't possibly understand. He plays some weird game on his phone that he downloaded with the limited cellphone service that there was in the area.

Scott and Jackson are standing behind Derek curiously, and Derek watches him expectantly. 

Stiles sighs and heaves himself off of the hand-me-down couch. 

"I'm going to demonstrate something to you guys." The way he says it makes Stiles nervous. 

He halts his walk across the room and eyes him suspiciously. 

"I know you two are able to smell better now, but can you successfully identify the different smells?" 

"Uh, I'm not sure that-" 

"Come here, Stiles." He scowls and finally walks up next to them. 

Derek stares at him, and then takes a very subtle sniff. He turns to his two pupils. 

"What do you smell right now?" 

"Unwashed clothes," Jackson volunteers with a smirk. He stands with his arms crossed in a suitably I-am-so-not interested way. "Unwashed hair, unwashed everything."

"Toothpaste!" Scott pipes in. "And...." He closes his eyes and takes another whiff of the air. "And... Stiles, did only eat gushers today? Dude, you're gonna get sick if you don't eat something substantial."

"Hey! Ok, I don't like this game anymore." He started to back away, but Derek put his hand on his shoulder and held him in place firmly.

"Ok, good. That's good for surface smells, you missed that he also got a paper cut that he put a band aid on for a few hours but then apparently threw out." (You can smell that?) "But what about emotional smells?" He gives Stiles a hard pinch.

"Ooow! What the fuck, man!" He recoils away and rubs his arm. How did he become tonight's guinea pig. 

"Smells... like... I can't describe it, but.... it must be anger." Scott says. He and Jackson both have their eyes closed and are sniffing the air like two puppy dogs. It'd be cute if it wasn't so fucking weird. He's still rubbing his arm petulantly. 

"Anger and maybe a little.... frustration." Jackson says. 

"Good, you're picking up more than one meaning to the scent. It's very important that you learn how to identify scents that have more than one meaning, it could help save your life." 

Derek keeps talking about scents and smells and Stiles just sighs and waits for this to be over. He'd really like to go home now. Especially that he was now apparently the practice dummy. He stares at Derek talking and tries not to stare too long at the line of his neck. 

He's so spaced out that he almost doesn't hear Derek say:

"Ok, how about this one." 

Before Stiles has a chance to comprehend what's going on, he's being slammed against the wall. Derek's hands are gripping his shoulders hard and his eyes are flashing red. 

He should be terrified, he should be shitting his pants, he should be trying to push him away. He should be, but... Derek's fingers slip against the skin of his neck, and he can feel Derek's breath on his face. He's way too close for this to be completely innocent and, maybe he's weird but the flashing eye thing is kind've hot. His breath shortens, and his pulse races and it's definitely not out of fear. 

He sees Derek's eyes widen and he knows he's been found out.

He hears sniffs in the background.

"I know this scent..." Mutters Scott. 

"Yah, It's really familiar," Jackson concurs. "It must be fear though, right? This is what fear smells like, huh?"

Derek whips his head at them and gapes for a moment. Stiles is blushing from tip to root, and doesn't meet Derek's eyes when he turns back. He thinks Derek might have a little color in his cheeks but he's not going to kid himself. He'd very much like a hole to open up and engulf him now, thank you very much. 

"I don't know if this is fear..." Scott muses, "This is way too familiar- maybe it's more like..." 

"Lesson over." Derek says quickly. "Time to go." 

"What?" Jackson says, eyes widening. "But we only just started." 

"Get out." His eyes flash, and Scott and Jackson all but scamper to the door. 

Stiles just leans against the wall trying to compose himself. He doesn't look at Derek still, just looks at the floor. 

"Stiles are you co-" 

"Get a ride with Jackson." Derek bites out.

Jackson opens his mouth to complain, but Derek just growls at him. 

Scott gives Stiles one last confused look and then they both head out the door.

About five minutes pass before Stiles works up the nerve to break the uncomfortable silence.

"S-so... I'm just going to uh...." He looks around helplessly. "Go."

"You're not going anywhere," 

Stiles looks up, surprised. Derek is right back up in his personal space.

"Wh-" Suddenly he's got a tall, dark, and handsome werewolf crowding his space. Oh god he just thought he was handsome--- well he IS handsome, he can't deny it, but he never thought he'd be thinking that about Derek SPECIFICALLY. Non objectively even, like in an actual, 'yes, that man is a man I would totally go for-' oh god he's rambling to himSELF now.

He tries not to hyperventilate when Derek brushes his lips against his ear.

"I thought you were scared of me." He whispers.

"I..." He swallows. "I am." 

"This certainly doesn't smell like fear Stiles." He chuckles, "Now you've got those two mutts confused. They're going to think their partners are scared next time they have sex." He presses his nose into Stiles' neck. "And when they do figure it out... I wish I could see their faces."

Stiles almost laughs hysterically at that but then Derek is pressing his leg in between his and he can't really think at all. Everything starts getting way too hot and all his nerves are sparking. He awkwardly tries to figure out what to do with his hands. He brings them up halfway to Derek's shoulders and then drops them abortively. He clenches his fists and then tries again, dropping his hands on Derek's hips. 

He gasps when Derek pushes flush against him at the touch. He strengthens his grip and closes his eyes.

He can hear and feel Derek breathing around him, on him, and then suddenly he can feel Derek's breath on his mouth. His heart speeds up, and he opens his eyes again to see questioning green eyes. He decides, you know what? Fuck it. And he leans up the small way and closes the distance between them.

It's not his first kiss, but he's not sure if he can even really count his first or second ones as real kisses. The first was when he was 7 and it had been an accident. Sally Shapiro had been dared to kiss a different boy on the playground, but when she lost the nerve she ran over to him. He was sitting on a bench nearby barely had a chance before she planted one on him. At the time he thought it was the nastiest thing that could ever happen to him, he remembers rubbing at his face furiously. 

The second time it had been last year when he and Scott accidentally crashed Jackson's New Years party. They were so off the radar then that no one even knew they were there. They tried to enjoy it, but by the time they arrived everyone was completely trashed. It's no fun hanging at a party with only drunk people. And you're not even drunk too. When the countdown began, everyone started to pair off. He and Scott looked at each other with mutual "I know right," looks. When the chanting got down to "two!" he felt clammy hands grab his arm and swing him into an embrace. He didn't even know who this girl was, but when "one" was cheered, she laid a sloppy kiss on him, almost missing his mouth. 

It was the second most unpleasant kiss in his life, right after Sally Shapiro. No wait. Scratch that, reverse it. 

This kiss though, is unlike the other two in every regard. In the first place, he actually wants this kiss, and second, this kiss makes his toes curl and his head swim. 

Derek curls around him and Stiles wraps his arms around his neck. He's still leaning up but Derek takes his weight and it's just good, so good. Derek licks at his lip and he opens his mouth for him. He gets lost in the kiss, completely lost. He actually starts to feel dizzy and he realizes that his head is swimming for not good reasons and he has to pull away to take a few gasping breaths. 

He hears muttered breathlessly in his ear, "Gotta breath through your nose," 

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Sorry I'm not a graduate in kissing. I didn't get my BA in frenching. I can't say I've really had a whole lot of practice." 

He feels a little ashamed in having admitted that, but at this point in time, why deny it? He feels it's so painfully obvious. 

A finger brushes his cheek and he looks up. His arms are still around Derek's neck and he clacks his head against the wall as Derek leans back down towards his mouth. 

"I'm up for teaching another lesson tonight." 

Stiles grins slowly at him, curling his hand against Derek's neck.

"I am so ready to learn, Sensei. I am your willing grasshopper. I will learn to use the force, Obi wan K-" He smiles as he's cut off with another kiss. And then another.

He feels hands on the back of his thighs and then suddenly he's being lifted and pressed even harder into the wall. 

He looks into his eyes breathlessly and tries to keep his head clear, but with Derek pressing against him like that, and looking at him like that and doing that...he can barely even think straight.

"Lesson one," Derek says, his voice rough. "Close your eyes."

He does as he's told, "This is way better than your other lessons, this is a sexy lesson. I feel like you should be wearing a sexy teacher outfi-"

"Lesson two is..." he growls, "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> -and then they DID IT. 
> 
> Idk it's too late for me to try to write the smut right now, but I could maybe give a second chapter a whirl if people want the porny part. You may not want me to though, I am so very out of practice. It'll be all like. 
> 
> and then he touched his weenie, the WHOLE WEENIE even the yucky tip. 
> 
> Sorry lol... I should really go to bed. Thank you for reading :) Hope it wasn't too horrible, and feel free to leave any crits! I wrote this around 3-4am without a beta so there are SURE to be mistakes.


End file.
